The present invention relates to roof shingles of a flat sheet form for covering a roof.
In common roofing, rows of shingles 101 (101a to 101c) having substantially a rectangular shape are placed in parallel so that their eave sides 102 align in a straight line, as shown in FIG. 15.
However, the parallel rows of the rectangular shingles 101 appear simple but fail to give any visual sense of quality.
Both ends of each the shingle 101 extending at right angles to the eave side 102 are exposed as abutting to one another. In appearance, rows of the shingles 101 hardly are decorative or stylish and exhibit a dull, plain expression. The shingles 101 may look not plain when they are physically increased in thickness. The more the thickness of the shingles 101 is increased, the harder their handling and laying will be. For example, it is not technically feasible to provide a cement-asbestos slate form of the shingle 101 with a thickness of more than 6 or 7 mm.